degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-5261392-20151018180200
Bored, so top 10 TVOTPs + mini essays. :D 10. Jeff & Annie (Community) Although Jeff and Annie were never in an official relationship, it was confirmed that they were in love with each other. They both imagined themselves as a couple (in some AU's, they already were together) on several occasions; they spent more time one on one than anyone else in the group and worked well as a team (the debate team, solving the yam incident, model UN, etc.); they shared subtle glances, kisses, nicknames (Milady/Milord) and long hugs; in the Season 5 finale, Jeff's feelings for Annie were once again confirmed when his burst of emotion and passion (that occurred after communicating with Annie) saved the group; and in the Season 6 finale, despite the fact that it was painful for him, Jeff let Annie go because he wanted her to pursue her dreams and be successful, but that was not without sharing one final kiss. If a Community movie is ever made, I want these two to be canonized, because after six seasons of slow burn development, endless parallels, sexual tension, subtlety, and unconditional love, friendship, support, and bringing out the best in one another, they deserve it. 9. Freddie & Effy (Skins UK) Freddie and Effy had an immediate attraction to one another. However, Effy's painful past made it hard for her to wear her heart on her sleeve. It was easier for her to have sex with Cook instead of admitting her feelings to Freddie. But Freddie never stopped fighting to be with her. It took some time and there was some messy shit that went down between Freddie, Katie, Effy, and Cook, but eventually Freddie was able to break down Effy's walls and reveal a vulnerable, more sensitive side to her. When she was depressed, Freddie did all that he could for her, including giving her a bath, dressing her, taking her to the park, and protecting her when she was having nervous breakdowns. Effy loved Freddie just as much and admitted that he was the closest thing she ever had to being close. Freddie died trying to protect Effy (even though he didn't know Dr. Foster was capable of killing him) and would do anything for her. I'm still pissed we never saw her reaction to Freddie's death, but I'm sure it broke her and she was never the same after that. 8. Seth & Summer (The O.C.) Seth loved Summer since they were children, even though she didn't know he existed. They had amazing development from not talking and Seth simply loving her from afar, to having a messy relationship since Summer couldn't fully accept that she was with a nerdy guy like Seth, to overcoming their issues, establishing a solid relationship and being the healthiest couple on the show. They brought out the best in each other: Seth was less sarcastic and a nicer guy, while Summer was sweeter and more down to earth. They supported each other's dreams and goals no matter what and had their happily ever after. 7. Ryan & Marissa (The O.C.) As much as I LOVE Sethummer (see above), I was always slightly more invested in Ryan and Marissa's relationship. They had a very emotional, complicated relationship, yes, but that doesn't mean they didn't love each other to death. From the very beginning, Ryan was always saving Marissa. He took her home on his first night in the OC; he saved her life in Mexico; and he would literally do anything for her, including attacking his nasty piece of shit brother when he tried to rape Marissa. Marissa was the same way. She would risk her life for Ryan and has (she shot Trey when he was going to shoot Ryan) and admitted that her life doesn't work without him. They were both broken people (Ryan came from the wrong side of the tracks, Marissa suffered from depression and alcoholism), but they were able to find happiness in each other, even if it was for a short time. Marissa's death was absolutely heartbreaking and I can never rewatch that scene without crying. 6. Marshall & Lily (How I Met Your Mother) Actual relationship goals right here. I love how they started the series as a couple and ended it together, with three beautiful children. Even though Lily broke off their engagement at the end of Season 1, I don't hold it against her because I understand where she was coming from and how she was feeling. I was so happy when Barney convinced her to come back and Marshall found it in himself to forgive her and they got back together and stayed together. They adored the absolute shit out of each other, they knew how to have fun and when to be serious, they supported each other through thick and thin, and any problems they had, they worked out in a mature and civil manner. The HIMYM finale hurt my soul, but one thing the writers did write was have these two end up together, because anything else wouldn't have made any sense. 5. Ian & Mickey (Shameless) I really hope Season 5 isn't the end of their story, because they don't deserve that kind of ending at all. These two have some of the best development of any couple I've seen on TV. They started out as sworn enemies, eventually became sex partners, had a very rocky and problematic relationship and were very on/off, and eventually became a couple. Before Ian, Mickey was closed off to the world. He hated himself and wouldn't open himself up, but because of Ian, Mickey came out (even though he knew how his disgusting ass father would react, he didn't care because he loved Ian more than he feared Terry) as gay and has accepted himself for how he was born. Mickey supported Ian when his bipolar disorder got really bad and took care of him no matter what. These two love each other to death and would do anything for each other. 4. April & Andy (Parks and Rec) These two are SO adorable. It didn't take them long to start a relationship and get married. Usually a couple that rushes into a marriage like that would rub me the wrong way, however, their relationship stayed healthy and happy for the entire run of the series. April and Andy bring out the best in each other: April helped Andy pursue his dream of becoming a cop and supported him when he didn't get it and Andy has brought out a loving side of April. They love each other to death and are healthy, hilarious, fun, and too precious for this world. 3. Ben & Leslie (Parks and Rec) I love ships that start off with a rivalry before falling in love and these two are no exception. They started off with a lot of angst and sexual tension and things got a bit complicated when they realized their feelings for each other, but they couldn't be together because Chris installed a rule where employees couldn't date each other. Things got even more difficult when Leslie decided to run for city council and they still had feelings for each other. However, they fought to be together and once they were, nothing could stop them. They help each other succeed and support each other and are always proud of one another. They love each other to death and definitely deserved to be endgame. Their story is a bit of a ride with a very happy ending. 2. Rich & Grace (Skins) I've written multiple essays about them, since they were my ultimate OTP for quite some time and I still love them to death. They brought out the best in each other: Grace realized she was nobody's doormat and didn't have to be the type of person others wanted her to be and Rich became kinder and more compassionate. Their love was pure, unconditional, and free of taint. They were soulmates in every sense of the word and Rich even hallucinated Grace because he couldn't let her go and loved her more than anything else. 1. Monica & Chandler (Friends) These two were best friends that developed into something more. There were always subtle hints that they would be together (they were very touchy-feely and were often seen cuddling and hugging), Chandler said that he would marry her if they were 40 and neither of them were married, Chandler also said he would be her boyfriend and that she was beautiful and it was a surprise that she was single. One night in London was the start of a very meaningful, stable, and loving relationship. Monica helped Chandler work out his commitment/family/self esteem issues and Chandler helped Monica calm down a little and even liked maintaining her. They loved each other in spite of their flaws and were able to work out any issue in a loving, mature way. Even when they couldn't physically have kids, Monica refused to have a sperm donor because she wouldn't want to be pregnant with anyone else's child besides Chandler's. They adopted twins and had the happy ending that they deserved.